2007
Major Events *January 30: You Can Be Anything was released on DVD in North America. *March 13: Let's Go to the Fire House was released to stores. *May 15: Shake Your Dino Tail! was released to stores. *The launch of Barney's 20th Anniversary. *Early September: Barney's Birthday Tour begins touring. *September 11: Dino-Mite Birthday was released to stores. *September 17: Season 11 premieres on PBS. *September 27: PBS Kids Sprout *October 5: Barney's Let's Imagine Live begins performing. *October 12: Season 11 finale on PBS. *November 22: Barney appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for thanksgiving. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 11 (2007) Pistachio.jpg|Pistachio|link=Pistachio Fullteamahead.jpg|Full Team Ahead|link=Full Team Ahead Themagicwords.jpg|The Magic Words|link=The Magic Words Litterbot.jpg|Litterbot|link=Litterbot Boptilyoudrop.jpg|Bop 'til You Drop|link=Bop 'til You Drop Thesleeplesssleepover.jpg|The Sleepless Sleepover|link=The Sleepless Sleepover Littleredrockinhood.jpg|Little Red Rockin' Hood|link=Little Red Rockin' Hood Thewholetruth.jpg|The Whole Truth|link=The Whole Truth Thewindandthesun.jpg|The Wind and the Sun|link=The Wind and the Sun Thenatureofthings.jpg|The Nature of Things|link=The Nature of Things Thenewkid.jpg|The New Kid|link=The New Kid Grandpasvisit.jpg|Grandpa's Visit|link=Grandpa's Visit Thebiggarden.jpg|The Big Garden|link=The Big Garden Listen.jpg|Listen!|link=Listen! (episode) Lostandfound.jpg|Lost and Found|link=Lost and Found Potfullofsunshine.jpg|Pot Full of Sunshine|link=Pot Full of Sunshine Trailbossbarney.jpg|Trail Boss Barney|link=Trail Boss Barney Gethappy.jpg|Get Happy!|link=Get Happy! Forthefunofit.jpg|For the Fun of It|link=For the Fun of It Starlightstarbright.jpg|Starlight, Star Bright|link=Starlight, Star Bright Bigasbarney.jpg|Big as Barney|link=Big as Barney Nonono.jpg|No, No, No!|link=No, No, No! Theemperorscontest.jpg|The Emperor's Contest|link=The Emperor's Contest Beethovenshear.jpg|Beethoven's Hear!|link=Beethoven's Hear! Guesswho.jpg|Guess Who?|link=Guess Who? Sweettreats.jpg|Sweet Treats|link=Sweet Treats Bestinshow.jpg|Best in Show|link=Best in Show Thechase.jpg|The Chase|link=The Chase Dreambig.jpg|Dream Big|link=Dream Big Thatwhatamommyis.jpg|That's What a Mommy Is|link=That's What a Mommy Is Theshrinkingblankey.jpg|The Shrinking Blankey|link=The Shrinking Blankey Theawfultooth.jpg|The Awful Tooth|link=The Awful Tooth Theblamegame.jpg|The Blame Game|link=The Blame Game Whatsyourname.jpg|What's Your Name?|link=What's Your Name? Themagiccaboose.jpg|The Magic Caboose|link=The Magic Caboose Bjthegreat.jpg|BJ The Great|link=BJ The Great Giftofthedinos.jpg|Gift of the Dinos|link=Gift of the Dinos Avisittosanta.jpg|A Visit to Santa|link=A Visit to Santa Riffsmusicalzoo.jpg|Riff's Musical Zoo|link=Riff's Musical Zoo Theprincessandthefrog.jpg|The Princess and the Frog|link=The Princess and the Frog New Barney & Friends Songs Letsgosong.jpg|Let's Go|link=Let's Go (Song) Livinginthefirehouse.jpg|Living in the Fire House|link=Living in the Fire House Thinketythink.jpg|Thinkety Think|link=Thinkety Think Firesafetymedley.jpg|Fire Safety Medley|link=Fire Safety Medley Hurryhurryputthesuiton.jpg|Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On|link=Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On Hero.jpg|Hero|link=Hero Justcantgetenough.jpg|Just Can't Get Enough|link=Just Can't Get Enough Whatshouldido.jpg|What Should I Do?|link=What Should I Do? Country Music Star.jpg|A Country Music Star|link=A Country Music Star Down at Grandpa's Place.jpg|Down at Grandpa's Place|link=Down at Grandpa's Place Littleredrockinhood.jpg|Sing a Brand New Song|link=Sing a Brand New Song What Shall We Paint Today.jpg|What Shall We Paint Today?|link=What Shall We Paint Today? Thewind.jpg|The Wind|link=The Wind Thethingiwanttodo.jpg|The Things I Want to Do|link=The Things I Want to Do Welcometoourteaparty.jpg|Welcome to Our Tea Party|link=Welcome to Our Tea Party Adventuringtothecircus.jpg|Adventuring to the Circus|link=Adventuring to the Circus Whentomorrowcomes.jpg|When Tomorrow Comes|link=When Tomorrow Comes Keeptrying.jpg|Keep Trying|link=Keep Trying Doyourbest.jpg|Do Your Best|link=Do Your Best Nobodylikestohearno.jpg|Nobody Likes To Hear "No"|link=Nobody Likes To Hear "No" Honesty.jpg|Honesty|link=Honesty Wishingwishes.jpg|Wishing Wishes|link=Wishing Wishes Theparadesong.jpg|The Parade Song|link=The Parade Song Barneysnamegame.jpg|Barney's Name Game|link=Barney's Name Game Makingmistakessong.jpg|Making Mistakes|link=Making Mistakes Santaswrappingcrew.jpg|Santa's Wrapping Crew|link=Santa's Wrapping Crew Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox, ||) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Noah (Keeton Noah) * Claire (Alexia Bailey) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) * Heidi (Alison Mack) * Dana (Devin Turnham) * Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) * Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) * Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) * Firefighter George (J Taylor) * Scout/Snuffles the Dog (Roo) 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Writers * Stephen White * Karl Geurs * Michael Anthony Steele * Jim Lewis * Fred Holmes * Dean Stefan * Cheryl Ammeter * Don Gillies * Kayte Kuch * Charlotte Spivey Directors * Jim Rowley * Steven Feldman * Fred Holmes * Brian Mack Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * Julie Hutchings Phipps Music Director * Joe Phillips Category:Timeline